The present invention relates to a switch device and more particularly to a switch device provided with a switch operated in response to the rotation of a rotary shaft of a key rotor, or the like, which is provided in a holder.
The present assignee filed a Japanese Utility Model Application No. Sho. 59-133748 as a conventional switch device related to the device of the present invention. In this conventional device, a switch portion is provided at a back portion of a holder so as to uniformly surround an entire outer circumference surface of a back end portion of a rotor which is rotated by a key.
Another conventional device is proposed in the Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. Sho. 62-47674 in which a burglar-cancel member is rotatably provided at a back end of a key rotor so as to pivot along an outer circumference of a holder and a micro-switch is provided so as to confront with the burglar-cancel member.
In the former conventional device, since the switch portion is provided at the back end portion of a key rotor so as to surround the entire outer circumference of the back end of the key rotor, the diameter of the switch portion becomes large in length. Also, in the latter conventional device, since the burglar-cancel member is provided at the outer circumference of the holder, it is necessary to have a large space around the outer circumference portion of the holder. For this reason, any of the conventional devices noted above becomes large in size. As a result, the above conventional devices suffer from the problem that they cannot cope with the case where there is a restricted spatial problem when trying to fix the device in place.